Winds Of Change: Arc One
by Zephyr-of-light
Summary: Change happens to everything and everyone. But what happens when you are destined to do one task, and die before you complete it? Well If a goddess, and a demon are involved you might just get a second chance at life, but with out your memories.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first attempt at a Fanfiction.. So please be constructive in your critiques and suggestions. I have read many stories though so I hope to not touch on one to similarly. Redone.. I hated some of it.. so I re-did this chapter before I got to far into it.. Super Kid Naruto.. is soo cheezy.. sorry guys.. I hope tis flows better now.. plus it should help keep Jiraiya more IC..

**Winds of Change**

Many things alter the way we view the world, and as such the way the world views us. This is even more true for the young blond laying beneath two statues blood soaking his torn clothes. The storm raging overhead revealing in a burst of lightning the gapping wound where his heart should be, yet seems to have been blown away by some strange force.

A few yards away a young man, nearly the same age stood bent over in exhaustion, his red and black coma eyes staring at the dieing blond. "You're still a Dobe, and you will never live to see your dream..." Before he stumbled away before others would arrive.

The young blond choked on the rain and his own blood, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Only to reveal him still alive but now unconscious.

~Within the Seal~

The dank sewer led to the cage of the greatest of all the living demons, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Which is where Naruto stood, looking at the strange piece of paper on the demons cage. "I'm sorry..." he said as he placed his hand on the paper, not speaking to the demon but to all those he had failed. "You've spent my entire life keeping me alive... even helping me in your own twisted way...You're free." He spoke softly as he ripped the seal from the bars.

As it was said many things alter our views, the seal released in bright burst of lights, blue, red and white. This all happened to reveal a woman holding a nine tailed fox, **"You are the only one to show compassion to the Kyuubi, yet even we do not have the power to over rule the God of Death."** the woman spoke as her red hair seemed to dance in a forgotten wind. **"I am Inari goddess of the Kitsune and other things..."** She laughed, as Naruto felt his life leaving him. **"I can only interfere a little, but as you have a destiny to still achieve or this world shall fall I will take us back to the point of your sealing."**

The woman sent out a throbbing amount of energy, enough to make every tooth in the boys head ache from the power. Before they stood in exactly the same place. The seal was once more returned, yet the woman stood before it. She still held her kitsune as she eyed the seal and the Demon within. **"Kyuubi, come."** She commanded, as the great demon trembled and fell on his paws before her.

He did not speak nor did he make any noise. She stretched out her hand and placed it within the violent Chakra of the demon, sending waves of her own. **"I see, I release you from his hold and the hold of any of his blood. You may be a demon yet you are one of my children as a Kitsune. Sleep and rest my kit..."** The demon blinked and fought her hold but soon succumbed to the command.

She turned with a sad smile, **"Naruto, sadly your knowledge and skills may not remain behind. Yet I will help you for your kindness."** She waved her hand, and the air rippled, changing the sewer-esque mind into a verdant field surrounded by a forest a river flowing between them and the slumbering demon. The water shimmered with a holy light. **"No child should have a mind like that, and my gift to you shall be this..."** She dipped her hand into the flowing waters, pulling something from the water. **"Humans will never truly understand the power that lays within them. No longer will his chakra pour into yours. Instead it will divide itself into it's purest forms. Of Spiritual energy and physical energies."** She twisted what she held in her hand, causing the world to shimmer for a moment.

Naruto looked at her still speechless, and reeling from her pure essence that seemed to invade his every being. "What will that do?" Was truly all he could manage to think of.

She giggled, **"My dear child, it will allow you to control your chakra much better, but it will also still grant you your immortal reserves of chakra. As well you will never be able to draw his chakra, into you as it will just become your own. No cloak, no fear of him taking your mind."** She sighed, seeing the sad yet confused look of happiness on the young blond. **"I will leave three abilities behind in it's place. They must be conservative."**

He blinked, the formerly living boy of fifteen was far from stupid, he just lacked common sense and tact. "Well.. since I won't have his chakra in my system that means I won't heal like I did before..." he thought of the lessons that Jiraiya had given him about being a container. "Would you let me have a healing bloodline or something like I used too? Since I'm going to need it a lot." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

The Goddess smiled sadly, **"I will make it so, though it will pull on your Spiritual energy instead of your chakra."** Her eyes twinkled with a touch of mischief. **"You will also be able to push this energy into others to heal them once you learn how to control it."** The small kitsune in her arms jumped down and ran to Naruto curling around his legs.

This caused them both to chuckle a little bit, "Okay, that will be useful and I can save a few people that need it too." He reached down and let his fingers run through the soft fur of the kit. "This is really hard.. " he muttered to himself. Not really knowing what to ask for, he wanted to work for it not have it handed to him like Sasuke did. "I don't like just having things given to me... It feels weird."

The woman looked on as he spoke out loud. **"Your mother was the same way, though she never met me I knew her well."** This seemed to get his attention, and the small spark of light in his eyes as plans started to form and spin.

"How did you know my mother?"

Inari looked him in the eyes, **"She was the previous container of Kyuubi, though it seems none knew of her status unlike you."** She told him, as the small kit yipped at him until he picked him up.

"Can I summon Kitsune?" He asked quietly as he thought of the fact his mother was just like him, and his father was the one to do it.

She smiled, it had been a long time since there was one blessed by her to do so.**" As you are part Kitsune yourself, as you were birthed by a container, I see no reason to not let you have their contract as it's your's by birth technically."** She watched him pet the kit that was now in his arms. **"When you summon for the first time they will bring you the contract to sign."**

"Thanks, but about my mother.. I look so much like my father.. and that's all anyone sees in me... is there anything..." He didn't finish, simply because he didn't know how to ask.

"**Is there anything of her I can bring out in you?"** She finished for him. **"Certainly it's all inside you already, just with your father placing part of himself in the seal it buried it as the chakra that fed the seal strengthened him."** She reached into the water, **"There was a reason there was water in your mind before and now again. It's your true element, and it is something that I will not need to make a gift for you."** She smiled.

"**But what I can do if you wish is to bring out your Kitsune abilities. You already tap into them, how else do you think you could evade the ANBU in that orange jump suit? Or have uncanny luck, even come up with even more cunning plans?"** She relished a bit in the stunned expression on the boys face as she pointed out that those were kitsune talents and traits.

"As long as I don't end up with a tails or Fox ears I think that would be pretty neat, plus it might actually help me when I kept trying to sneak into the library to read stuff." He thought of all the times he got caught and sent away from the library, or really any place that he would have learned something useful that wouldn't have left him as a dead last.

Walking from the water Inari cane to stand in front of him and bent over to look into his eyes, **"I think I can manage that, now a good lesson for any Kitsune is to have a secret Den, one that no one knows about...Your mother had such a place and I will make sure that you find it when you are ready."** She placed a kiss on his fore head, as energy surged from her and into him. Causing these changes and slowly taking all of his memories.

It was with a slight smirk to her lips, as she thought that some of the things he did were instinctual even if they were from forced training or hard learned lessons. Those would remain, and it was there that she hid certain bits of information. Nothing vital but once he started using those talents he would 'learn' something more about them.

The last push of energy from her, left her alone with an infant version of Naruto in her arms, a small kitsune resting on his belly. **"Karyu will stay with you, in your mind to minimize the damage they will do to you here. As well as help you in other ways."** She sat the two of them down, with a wink to the kitsune kit and vanished.

~Real World ~

Mere moments after the sealing, Minato lay next to his son, feeling his life leave him. "I'm sorry Naru-kun..." He reached out to place a final seal that would store part of himself in the seal in case it ever broke, as he pushed the last bit of himself into it he felt the seal burn and twist as it faded and left him still in his body only to be taken by the Death God.

The light faded from his eyes as his arm still curled around the nearly hours old infant. Whom was quiet and looking around as an energy seemed to engulf him, before it receded into his body. The only visible change to note was that his eyes had two rings of green in them, one on the outer edge the other around his pupil. The whisker marks remained, and his blond hair resembled that of the now dead man holding him.

….. Several years had passed since that day and the now six year old blond was seen running from a mob of villagers. It was the Sixth anniversary of the Demons defeat, and the sad drunken tradition of Naruto bashing was underway. They gave chase as the tried to herd him into a corner, but what they were to belligerent to understand was that cornering a fox was something not easily done. The few gashes and bruises on him were already healing and fading as he slipped through a slot in an old fence that surrounded a forest within the village. They didn't follow him, and hoped that whatever wild creatures within would finish him off.

He kept running until he tripped over a root that sent him tumbling over a small ledge. Landing with a thud, he laid there waiting for the stars to clear from his eyes. A few moments and some sobbing breathes later they did, to reveal to him that he fell into a ravine and right outside a small cavern entrance. He crawled inside, something about it just felt safe compared to being outside.

Going further and further into the entrance he noticed it was no longer loose rocks or dirt under his hands, but something that felt more like tiles from a floor. From somewhere in the roof of this place rays of silvery moon light filtered in and showed a lantern and some matches sitting on a table of some sort.

He ran to the table and started fumbling with the matches until he got the third one to light and stuck it into the lantern. Light filled the small room, that it turned out to be. A Small desk, several shelves and a few cabinets lined the walls, even a few scrolls laying on the desk. Curious he looked at the open one, seeing that the handwriting was very small and pretty. One scroll seemed to be a list of every thing that was here, or was suppose to be here. The other held a long list of names, several scratched out, leaving only one circled with a star next to it. 'Naruto'.

This of course only added to the small child's confusion, he may be six years old. But, having lived on his own since three, learning to scavenge for food, clothing and anything else he might need cause him to mature in a few certain ways leaving him under educated in several others. Naruto however knew enough to put a few things together, His name was the only one on that list so that in his mind made everything her his.

Looking over the other list, he saw it had weapons, and scrolls that had his last name on it. Clan scrolls, and then several on different jutsu types and even some that were storage scrolls of food, money, and clothes. All of which made him happy when his stomach protested loudly that he wasn't already eating from them. Which he of course had to find the scroll on sealing which took him a while, to find, then read so he knew how to use the food ones. Then he had to read several on something called chakra, which had confused him until he read on it.

Which led him to about six hours later working on a very basic control exercise, so that he could use his chakra to open the scroll with the food. But after Nearly seven hours he managed to push enough out to cause the scroll to release one of the small seals on it with food that was still warm. Digging into it he quickly fell asleep from exhaustion and a full belly.

The next day he woke up remembering where he was after a few moments and smiled. He had a place that now that there was sunlight streaming in through different places as well as the lantern, showed that no one had been here in a long time. Which in his mind meant finders keepers, and that was a game he was very good at.

The stuff about chakra was pretty cool in his mind, as well as it mentioned shinobi and ninja a lot. Which he wanted to be one. So he opened another of the seals and at the meal inside as he started looking over the other stuff in the hideaway. The list scroll helped him quite a bit as he found there were basic jutsu and elementals ones, History of the Uzumaki Clan, different fighting styles and and tons of stuff on sealing and history. Then there were what he had learned were storage scrolls with stuff for making traps, seals, different small things that might be useful for other things he couldn't even think of yet.

The one scroll on the list that made him giggle was one labeled 'Being a Ninja for Dobe'. Which he figured was a good place to start reading and maybe working on the chakra stuff too since he knew he would need that to be a ninja. So the small blond sat down at the bigger desk and started reading through the two scrolls.

Days passed into weeks as he stayed in this place, and several failed attempts with some of the things he found here. Naruto finally found clothes that one fit him, and two in his mind looked awesome. The tighter fitting pants, and shirt done in mostly black with the Uzu swirl on them. Along with a high collared black trench made him feel important and he thought he looked like some of the older ninja too.

It was after nearly three weeks of eating from the scroll of Heavenly Food, as he had started to call it, and hours of reading and working on his own writing as he wanted it to look just like the person who left all of this for him. That he realized that the old man might actually be worried about him. So sadly but feeling better about his super awesome hide out, he put everything away and cleaned himself up in the stream before he headed back into the village and straight to the Old mans office.

The small blond boy raced up the stairs of the tower, and slipped passed the secretary, she hated him anyways. Before he pushed open one of the wooden doors and slipped into the office, "Hi Jiji!"

The old man at the desk, snapped his head up from what appeared to be a small glass ball on his desk, "Naruto-kun.. I'm glad you are alright." He paused having watched him since the night he ran into the forest with the aide of his scrying ball. "You had me worried."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Yea.. I kinda stayed in the forest longer than I thought. I'm sorry Jiji... But uhm.. can I be a ninja?" He asked with the dreaded puppy-eyes that all children seem to have when they truly want something.

The old man, also known as Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage, sighed. " If that's really what you want to do, I will take you to the Academy and register you after lunch." He braced himself for the hyperactive reaction that usually followed from Naruto when something he liked happened yet it didn't come. Just a happy smile and a few nervous jitters of his hands and fingers.

Naruto was struggling to not show how excited he was, since the scroll he read said that real ninja don't show their emotions. He was trying but it was so HARD."Ok Jiji.. Uhm.. yea.." He decided not to tell him about his secret place. He didn't want anyone to know about it, since they might take it away from him.

Knowing somewhat of what Naruto was going to say, it didn't really surprise him the boy decided to keep it a secret. He may be the Hokage but the council kept his hands tied as much as they could when it dealt with Naruto. They didn't understand, or they did but refused to see him as just a child. He did what he could but he knew and felt it was never enough seeing what this young boy had gone through."Well let's go and have some ramen and then we can go to the academy. This office is getting to stuffy anyways." He chuckled, aside from that he would be getting away from the Paperwork 'Shudders'.

It was a small fight once they reached the academy, had he not been the Hokage he doubted Naruto would have been registered. It only made him slightly glad that Naruto had Kushina's study to learn from. It had taken a few threats and a dose of his killing intent to get the small boy enrolled in the academy. He would explain to the Council once they heard of this, or rather once they called him into their meeting, that it was the only way to ensure that the demon remained sealed inside the boy. Since it was his chakra that powered the seal.

Though no one remembered or knew that things had changed hopefully for the better. But now they were back in his office, "Naruto. I know you can tell that you probably won't be treated fairly at the academy. This will be a hard lesson, but look underneath the underneath," he said locking eyes with the boy. "Also, a true Shinobi never brags or reveals his true skills. He only shows them when they are needed or when myself asks or gives you permission to show them alright?"

Naruto felt there was more to what the old man was saying, but it made sense with what he had read so far. "Sure thing Jiji." Besides, that would go to close to telling anyone about where he learned it, and that would get them all taken away. Both were thinking close to the same lines, though the Hokage was more in depth, as he wasn't prepared yet. Naruto was the Uzumaki Heir, and as the clan had an alliance with the village Naruto wasn't bound to stay there since they were mistreating him. But perhaps he might make friends in the academy, it was one of the reasons he made the law against speaking about what the boy contained. He hoped in time that it would be forgotten since they couldn't speak of it. He also cursed the fact that Jiraiya wasn't here to protect the boy as his godfather.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay in updating, but life has been interesting.. Moved to Montana :D and I hope you like how this is working out.. Reviews are appreciated and so are suggestions. :D

Several weeks had passed since the Hokage had enrolled Naruto into the Academy, and things were quiet. Eerily so, in many of the villagers opinions. Our small blond had moved all of his things to the hidden cave, and had started staying out of the Shinobi districts when he needed to shop for anything. After he learned the Henge technique he started moving about the village with out any problems, as long as he stayed away from other ninja.

But now he was sitting in the back of the classroom, surrounded by others that were hoping to become ninja. Many were the heirs of clans, which thanks to the history scrolls in his cave he had started to learn about. Naruto was also not the dead last of his class, instead he was sitting happily in the middle. Since he had an small start ahead of some of them, he was among the top five in chakra control.

"Alright, today we are going to start discussing the different ways Ninja can use chakra." Their Sensei said as he moved in front of his desk. "There are jutsu which can be broken into Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Some weapon styles, and unarmed styles."

Naruto was listening though he had already read this several times, he was mentally adding in elemental manipulation and medical jutsu. It was this bit of fore knowledge that allowed him to stay in the middle of the class. Since he noticed that his test were covered in a genjutsu, he really didn't know how but he could just smell it. Since then he just would push chakra into them right when he got them.

" In order to graduate, you must be able to use three jutsu, the Henge, the substitution and a Clone. You must also be able to use either your clan or the academy fighting style, and have a thrown weapons accuracy of 6/10 ." The chunnin spoke as he looked at them all.

Classes when like this for quite a while, most of which Naruto didn't pay much attention to. The words of not being treated fairly always in the back of his mind. Which was why he was constantly practicing either in his cave or in the woods surrounding the entrance. The only two people to know of his training was the Hokage and a purple haired ANBU who kept to herself out in the woods.

The Hokage had given her a small mission to ensure that the larger animals stayed away from that area, and she would have done it for free because she could sympathize with Naruto, but she would never say that to anyone.

She sat an watched as he worked, with his shuriken and kunai, the unfortunate side affect of this action was that Anko was a perfectionist, at least in the arts of killing. It didn't take her to many days of watching this before she jumped from the tree and landed behind the boy.

Naruto continued doing his training, "I knew you were there."

She stopped as she was about to surprise him. "What do you mean you knew I was there gaki?"

"I could smell you, Saki, dango, and I could smell snakes," He turned to look up at her with his blue eyes. " But I could also smell Jiji on you."

She took off her mask to look at the boy she had been watching, the fact he could smell all of that, and that he wasn't to afraid of her had her amused. Any one else in the village would have called her snake bitch, or shunned her. The fact he called the Hokage old man like she did amused her. " So what are you going to do about it?"

He smirked in a fox like manner, " I already have... You came down. Now what are you going to do about that?"

She ran the last few days through her mind, he had been spending more time out side since she had started showing up. Always putting him self in her view when he practiced. " You wanted me to watch you," She said softly.

He just smiled, "Yup now that you're here you can help me train."

She looked at him as a vicious grin crept onto her lips. "You got a deal Gaki, but we do things my way."

Naruto smirked, and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright so what are we going to do Sempai?"

Anko smiled, "Speed, Stamina, tracking, and working on your weapons accuracy for starters. If you survive that, well I might start teaching you Assassin techniques. You've got the abilities for it if you could smell me out."

With the silent agreement from the blond both began working on his skills, and as an old man watched through his crystal ball had hoped maybe find another reason to stay in and fight for this village.

~Three years later~

Much time had passed since Naruto and Anko had their first initial meeting. To those in the village life moved on, and many found other reasons to blame their misfortune on. With Naruto no longer a present feature in their lives their scapegoat for their hatred, their failures, their misery many had to cope and move on.

The blond had become a ghost to the village outside of being seen in the academy, and occasionally in the Hokage's office. Many people were pleased, the freshest wound of the village was now that of the Uchiha massacre, leaving only one boy of the once prestigious clan alive. This was a blessing and a curse to the village and a certain blond within it.

The young boy was now up to Anko's standards, which to most might have been overly trained. He was now probably the only one that could lead her on a chase, with his natural kitsune ability he was quick, agile, and overly deceptive and intelligent. Add into that mix she trained him in the silent killing arts, and discovered his affinity to water she had been pushing him harder than ever to prepare him for the inevitability of graduating and being stuck on a team that would shun him, a Sensei that wouldn't train him.

His list of techniques had grown greatly, between Anko and his own study of the scrolls that were left in the cave. Take away the experience and age of Anko, and in her mind Naruto was on her level, not something she would brag about just yet but was proud of the boy she had started to see as a brother.

"Alright Gaki, your exam is today. And if you pass you're going to be put with Kakashi." She half-spit half swooned at the name. " He's lazy, always late, and a pervert."

Naruto shook his head, "There's something else isn't there?"

Anko nodded, "Yea gaki, the council wants him to train the Uchiha because he's got one of their eyes. Which means they want him to ignore you, and possibly the third on the team."

"And seeing as how I don't have any friends really in the academy, and don't know them all that well I might get shafted and left to my own devices?"

"Exactly, remember when I taught you the shadow clone?" Naruto nodded to her question, " Well anything that clone learns you learn. Any chakra training it does gets transferred back to you. That means all the physical stuff has to be done by you. I'm sure you can think of how this will help you."

With that said she gave him an ever rare show of real emotion, and pulled him into a gentle hug.

It was a few hours later at the academy, that Naruto was sitting in his seat watching others either move in confidently or nervously. It wasn't until Shikamaru walked in that someone seemed as bored and not caring as he did about this.

True he may not have talked much with others or made friends with them, but that didn't mean he wasn't informed and aware of them. The spying lessons from Anko were put to use studying his classmates and learning about them. Since it was within the village, she considered a hundred percent of the information a pass on her tests, since it would be much harder outside that if he could do this within the village he should be able to get at least half outside, and that was enough to make a plan on .

Iruka began calling the students in one by one for the exams, eventually it became Naruto's turn. Walking into the room there was Iruka and Mizuki, the two instructors for his class sitting at a table. " Alright Naruto, in order to pass you must use the Henge, the Substitution and a clone technique." Iruka listed them off, "Then we will test your accuracy and a short written exam. You may choose which order you want to take them in."

Naruto thought it over, before he spoke up. "Written, accuracy and jutsu."

Iruka pulled a paper from his desk and handed to Naruto, which as usual pushed chakra into it to dispell and genjutsu before he looked down at it and began writing all the answers, and going in depth in his reasons. It took him only a few minutes to finish it before he handed it back in.

Iruka looked it over and read everything raising an eyebrow as he read the answers. Seeing that this was a level of understanding above that of a gennin, but then he had always felt that Naruto was hiding his true level of skill. "Perfect score, and I will allot a bonus score for the depth of your answers."

"Now, accuracy, there are ten visible targets and five bonus targets hidden in the room you may begin when..."

"Uhm Sensei I already finished." He laughed a little.

To both the sensei's questioning looks, he pointed to the targets, each with on Kunai and on shuriken placed in the center. Iruka stood up and walked around to look at all of them, and even at the 'hidden' ones to find the same perfectionist placement. The technique for the throw he noticed belonged to only a handful of chunnin and jounin that he knew, and he didn't think any of them would have taught the boy, but observation might have been enough.

"Perfect score, and bonus points again Naruto, " Iruka was hiding his surprise well while it seemed that Mizuki was quietly fuming. "Now for the final portion would you please demonstrate the three jutsu."

Naruto sealessly henged into the Hokage, it was uncommon knowledge that reapeated usage of certain jutsu would lead to being able to mold the chakra with out the aid of seals. The henge being the first and up to know most overused jutsu he had mastered that level. While henged, he substituted with Mizkuki, before he created a clone.

He had been aware that it was Mizuki trying to sabotage everything he did in the academy, the mans scent and the scent of his chakra was always noticed when things went poorly in the classes. So he had taken this route to disorient the man to complete his test. Little did he know that human substitution was one of the hardest things to do, especially for a child.

Iruka held his thoughts in as he noted all of this in Naruto's file before he looked up and smiled, "Well done Naruto, you've passed." He pulled a headband from inside the desk drawer and handed it to Naruto.

Mizuki snapped, "You can't be serious.. You.. You're going to pass this monster!" The kunai appearing out of his pocket, just as the room filled with mist.

"Harm Iruka-sensei and I will insure your death," The voice of Naruto echoed through the room, as he moved. This was one of the first water techniques that Anko had taught him, along with the silent killing methods. Moving silently along the walls Naruto was weaving ninja wire around Mizuki, before he slowed down and stood right in front of the man. "Resistance is Futile." As he dispelled the mist, to reveal himself holding the end of some wires, that he pulled on causing the snare of them to trap and tie up the Older Chunnin, the final bit he pushed his chakra into the wires, strengthening them.

Iruka stood there, trying to figure out what had happened, when several ANBU appeared in the room. " Iruka-san, Uzamaki-san, thank you for your assistance, we will take him from here." The masked ANBU grabbed the bound man and vanished back out the window.

"Naruto, meet come back tomorrow at noon to meet your team and your sensei." Iruka was stunned as he walked out the door to go meet with the Hokage to discuss the graduates and the teams.

~Hokage's Office~

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk reviewing who knows what, paper work was the devil and there was no way to truly win it over. When Iruka walked in carrying a stack of folders, inside were his reports and reasonings on his students. "Hokage-sama I've brought the graduates folders."

The elder hokage looked up and motioned to the seat in front of his desk, "Alright, I have the Jounin's requests, but I would like to hear your assessments and team designs."

Iruka took the offered seat and pulled a sheet of paper out with his ideas for teams and handed it to the Hokage.

Hyuuga

Inazuka

Aburame

Toshi

Haru

Dosu

Uchiha

Haruno

Nara

Yamanaka

Akamichi

Uzamaki

Oro

Harachi

Hornimaru

The Hokage read over the list, "I see you decided the First and dead last team took precedence over the Ino-Shika-Cho combination this year?"

Iruka nodded, "It's not that I thought that, it's more that I couldn't place Naruto with Sasuke." He paused, "their personalities, and from what I can tell skills would clash completely."

Leaning forward, "Tell me what you know of Naruto's skills?"

Iruka clearing his throat, "From his class performance he should have been in the middle with the exception of his control, it's well beyond any of the students." He fidgeted in his seat, "Though with his demonstration during the graduation exam.. His understanding and written test place him above everyone, his accuracy again was perfect scoring, and even his justu skills. He performed the henge with out seals, and has knowledge of water jutsu already."

The hokage nodded, "Given who his parents were that doesn't surprise me, as well as he does have access to his mother's Clan scrolls."

"Her Clan scrolls?"

"Yes his mother was from the Uzamaki clan, from Whirlpool. They were allies to our village before their destruction. She brought much with her when she came here. But as a female she couldn't found her clan. Naruto will be able to in time, Though as to who his parents are he hasn't been informed. Since certain laws prevent that until he's of age."

"I see, so that is what he's been disappearing to do then?"

"Yes, but I have had him observed so that I am aware of what he is delving into. According to their assessments he would be at chunnin level, though he does not meet the requirements of missions and experience." Pulling out his pipe with a light he took a drag from it. "I'm going to put Naruto on Team 7 with Kakashi, Sasuke and the Haruno girl." Holding his hand up to forestall any rebuttal. "Because that was Kakashi's request for training Sasuke. There are reasons that I can't go into because of certain things but it's for the best."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: FF seemed to not like me on this post, but this should be much more readable. As for headaches, powers and pairings...

Headaches.. yes they exist and I have them from writing this :D

Powers.. Depending on how this writes itself along with any suggestions I'm still trying to figure it out.

Pairings...there might be.. ah hell of course there will be.. just haven't gotten to that point yet..

Now onto the show.. :D

The sun was setting as Naruto lit the lamp in his den, his cerulean blue eyes flickering over a scroll on the table in front of him. It contained lists of sealing techniques, with descriptions and references to other scrolls on studying them. The excitement of his graduation was passed and he was concerned that Anko was right about his team. Not that he didn't mind it he knew it would be really impossible with dealing with Sasuke and his 'holier than thou' complex.

To add Sakura into that they wouldn't work with him, she would faun over and do everything that Sasuke said even if it wasn't the right way. Letting out a sigh of frustration, "Anko was right.."

"I know I am, thanks for telling me."

He whipped around in his seat to see the purple haired woman standing there scantily clad, "Anko-nee-chan. Are they really going to make the teams like what you said?"

She pushed herself from the wall, "Yea I just came from the meeting for the Sensei's." Walking over she sat herself on the table. "But, I've got something that might make it better for you."

The blond smiled, "Oh really?"

"Yes brat, It's a jutsu. It's not something I should teach you but if I don't want all my hard work to go to waste then you're gonna have to learn it." She tossed a small scroll at him.

Reaching out he snatched it and started looking it over, "Shadow Clone? And why does it say dangerous?"

Leaning forward into a position that would send most men flying backwards from blood loss, "because Gaki, unlike other clones, this one splits your chakra evenly between yourself and your clones. Not only that but anything the clone learns you will to when it dispells."

"So it's a spy clone?"

"Sort of, it can also use jutsu since it has chakra, and it's solid. But I'm going to show you how to give it more chakra so it can hold up through your training." She slowly went through the seals, adding a different one at the end. In a poof of smoke another Anko stood right next to her. "The trick is to make it more durable I want you to send this to train with Kakashi for a while. That will give us time to work out a few more things that I want you to know."

"Alright Nee-chan." Naruto with Anko's supervision began the hours long process of learning and mastering a Single shadow clone. But by midnight Naruto was tired but could do the clone like Anko wanted.

"Good brat, I knew I liked you for a reason." She ruffled his hair. "Now when you make the clone in the morning, I want you to use as much chakra as you can. Then go back to bed I'll wake you up when I get here."

With a Yawn, "Sure thing ..." As he flopped onto his cot and quickly passed out. Anko smiled as she pulled the blanket up around his chest and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." She whispered with a smile.

Morning came and went as Naruto woke up and created the Super Clone, and stumbled back to bed. The drain on his chakra was fairly massive given the slightly above average reserves. This time around with out the direct feed from the Kyuubi Naruto didn't have the spare chakra to use. Though as he slept the seal on his stomach glowed a faint green, as it pulled the energy from the Kyuubi to support his spiritual reserves.

Unlike those who had an even mixture of the two energies to make their chakra, or even a heavy pulling from their physical source. Naruto was heavily flooded by the spiritual energy, and as he slept recovering from his taxing jutsu, none noticed the seal shift ever so slightly.

What seemed like five minutes to the blond was indeed several hours later as he felt the frigid cold of water covering him. " ARGH!"

"Wakey wakey." Anko giggled.

"You know.. that's cold right?" He said as he quickly stripped out of his wet clothes and dressed into some dry ones. "Okay so what are we doing?"

Anko just kept smiling, "Well, I was going to let you choose. Weapons and endurance, Stealth and Speed, or both." As she pulled out a stick of Dango and began to munch on it. She had thought about having him sign her summoning contract, but linking him to _that_ man. She suppressed a shudder, as he hand touched the hidden mark on her neck.

"Since I'm choosing it means I don't get this for to long any more right?"

"That's about it kid, now that you technically have a team I'm not suppose to teach you anymore." Looking him in the eye,"I've got a month before I get sent out on missions. So what will it be?"

Naruto chewed on his lip, before his eyes glinted, "Both, since I want to be just like my nee-chan." He flashed one of his fox like smiles. While inwardly he wasn't going to waste the chance, and the small irony of a fox being trained by a snake amused him.

They found that out a year ago...

/Forbidden Technique: Flashback no Jutsu/

A mop of blond hair flashed through the forest as he jumped from tree to tree occasionally running on the ground. The slither of snakes as they were flying towards him, was truly the only sounds heard among the trees.

Several of them were smaller serpents, but one was much larger. All were summoned by Anko as a stealth training, yet as soon as they appeared they began to chase him. Anko shortly behind then, trying to figure out the cause.

She knew they were unruly summons but she never had this much of a problem. It wasn't until she heard the hissed words of Fox, and several other expletives that the lines connected for her. Even she could smell the slight difference, but not as much as an animal or the Inuzuka, but it was there.

She focused and dismissed her summons as she landed next to a very worn out Naruto, "That makes sense... Sorry about that brat."

Naruto looked up at her, "What were they not suppose to chase me?"

"Not like that, do you know why they did?"

"Well" he scratched the back of his head, "They kept calling me a fox, like the villagers did, and that was the demon that the Fourth killed, and I was born on the same day that happened." He started to get nervous.

Anko smiled sadly, "Well, if I were to guess it's cause you smell like one too. " She hid the truth, "You'll figure it out when you're older I bet. But until then you can be my little fox." The mildly lecherous smile crossing her lips.

Naruto gulped. "Uhm.. o-okay."

"Good now let's get back to work."

/Flash-back Kai/

Meanwhile with Shadow Naruto and team Seven...

Kakashi was standing next to a post after just placing an alarm clock on it, "You have until Five, to get these two bells from me."

"But, there's three of us and only two bells." Sakura whined.

Kakashi eye smirked, "That's right. It means one of you will be sent back to the academy."

The raven haired Uchiha just glared at the bells, while Naruto looked a bit absent minded. Sakura kept looking between the two boys, 'I have to help Sauske-kun but Naruto will probably screw it up, he's soo not as cool as Sasuke.

"Begin." With that Kakakshi stood there, as the three teens jumped away and vanished into the woods of the training grounds.

Naruto hid in the bushes, "What would Boss do?" he thought it over as he waited and listened to Sasuke trying to fight Kakashi, and loosing. He repressed a snicker, even Anko wouldn't fight Kakashi and win, maim him yes win no. Which meant the three of them had little chance on their own. But, this team was a dysfunctional as could be with out them being dead.

Flowing through seals, "Water style: Hidden Mist." The water vapor started to fill the area, as the mist started to roll from the near by river to blanket the training grounds.

Kakashi noticed to thick fog, and attempted to dispel it as a Genjutsu, only to have it remain. 'Interesting, this is a Kiri technique, none of them should know it.'

Naruto thought over how long he could hold this with out being dismissed, as he began moving through the mist. 'If I weren't a clone this would be so much easier.' Pulling out some kunai and ninja wire, he began to make a web of wires in hopes of tripping up the jounin.

Kakashi stood there, waiting for the attack, but he couldn't sense them in the mist. He'd only heard of the technique up to now. But he thought it was strange that they weren't attacking him, 'Maybe they are smarter than I gave them credit for.' When he heard the faint whistle of a kunai being thrown at him. Only to feel the snag of several wires around him as he tried to moved away, "Suiton Shuriken" was echoed through the mist.

They came flying passed him as he dodged, thinking it was rather simple until he heard the snap of the wires, as they began to flay around him leaving some cuts in his clothes and skin. The small jingle of the bells as they fell from his waist caused him to flip in the air.

Naruto smirked as he ran along the ground and jumped to catch the bells, both of their hands wrapping around them at the same time, his hand under Kakashi's. Which he quicly substituted himself with a nearby rock and started to run away as the mist was let go.

Running to the post with the clock on it he grabbed it and set the time back two hours, as the last of the mist cleared. Then taking off to run past the buried Sasuke dropping a bell in his head and into the brush to find Sakura.

Eventually Kakashi caught them all looking between the three of them, he kept most of his thoughts to himself. As he pondered of how pathetic Sakura was and how Sasuke was to arrogant and Naruto was still very much an enigma as he didn't anticipate anything the blond did. "Well it seems none of you understood the purpose to this test, no matter how it worked out for you getting the bells."

Kakashi shook his head, "It was to pull together as a team and work to over come your opponent, Yet one of you managed to get the bells from me, and then gave them to your teammates." He eye smiled, "It's unorthodox but I will pass you guys.. meet me here at seven tomorrow." Before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at the others before dispelling, making it look like he used the very same technique as Kakashi but just let himself return to the Real Naruto.

Back with Naruto and Anko, they were working through several forms of weapons which Naruto had chosen a set of black trench knives, with the knuckle guards. They were sparring as Anko showed him different ways to use the shorter blades. When the memories of his clone returned, causing him to fall to the ground as his mind tried to reorganize the events.

Anko knew what happened as soon as he fell, "Give it a second." She said softly, part of her was still adjusting to this soft and caring attitude that she was developing but still swore if anyone saw it or said anything about it she would gut them and leave them hanging by their intestines from the Hokage Monument.

Naruto twitched as the last of the memories came to him, "Ugh.. you didn't tell me it would hurt that bad." He pushed himself up from the ground to a crouch.

"It's why it's a dangerous jutsu, and you should only ever use one at a time until you can adjust completely with out problems." She walked over and knelt down in front of him. "Also never let anyone know you can use this jutsu unless there is no other way."

He nodded his head, "Sure thing, and you want me to use this everyday for a month?"

She just smiled sadistically, "What doesn't kill you.."

"Isn't Anko." He laughed, causing her to laugh a little as well.

"I think that's it for today Gaki, we'll do this for the next month.. after that I expect you to win every fight and complete every mission... if you don't... I'll make time"

Naruto gulped, "I understand Nee-chan." Rubbing the back of his head. The surge of memories for the first time, and having so much chakra sitting in his system felt weird as his clone didn't use much of what he did to create it. Honestly he felt like a balloon ready to pop, Bath, food, study then repeat..."

Anko just nodded, if she could get away with it she would adopt the boy, but the Hokage was adamant that he wasn't taken in by anyone, if only because the Council pushed so hard for that. In the three years she had spent with him, not once had she seen or felt anything of the demon sealed inside him. If anything she would think it was a lie, except for how fast he healed and the seal glowing now and then from over using his chakra.

"Good you'll need your sleep the next month is going to be the last three years all over again." She laughed as she shun-shined away. Leaving a rapidly healing boy to stagger into his Den.

The month passed in a blur of pain, sweat and headaches on his part. But she hadn't been lying when she said she was pushing three years into one month. Between speed drills, dodging, physical work outs, the added weight seals, and the scrolls on Sealing, Medical Jutsu, and Suiton jutsu he kept pouring over. Add in the 'training' and D-ranks with Kakashi and it was a bit more than anyone would expect of a thirteen year old boy, ninja or not.

As Naruto thought over all the hard work he's done to get where he was, elsewhere to green spandex glad Ninja's felt a dark cloud wash over them as if someone was working harder than they were. With affirmations of their Youth they began to work even harder.

Naruto had sent his clone out to train with his team as he stealthily head to the Hokage's office to find the old man sitting there by himself. " Hey Jiji!"

Sarutobi looked up, "Naruto shouldn't you be training with you team right now?" The knowing look in the old man's eye spoke volumes to Naruto.

"Well yea, I am but I wanted to ask you something important that I know Kakashi wouldn't want to hear and I don't want to interrupt his time with Sasuke."

This intrigued the Hokage, as he had been getting reports from both Anko and Kakashi on Naruto's progress, though from Kakashi is was more a question of where Naruto was learning what he did. "Alright, what is it?"

Naruto sat down, "Well I want to know what's in the seal on my stomach, and two I wanted to get test as a Medic." The big blue eyes shone with a practiced puppy look.

The Hokage sighed, "What I am going to tell you is an SS-class secret. The Fourth Hokage couldn't kill a Demon, instead he created a seal that would imprison the beast and allow the Host to use it's chakra."

Naruto sat there, with a puzzled look on his face, "Jiji.. if I could use the demons Chakra I think I would have noticed by now... Seriously.. I feel tired after training all day, and I always feel near chakra depletion." He looked down at his hands, " That and if I had that much chakra then I shouldn't have this level of Chakra control..."

The hokage sat forward surprised by the boys response, "I may not be a seal master, but I have study that seal indepth, let me see it." To which Naruto stood up and walked over pulling his shirt up for the Hokage to see the seal.

The old man hummed, as he traced the different patterns and glyphs within the seal, before he stopped, and pulled a scroll out of his desk and smeared blood on it to open it. Before he started looking back and forth between them. "I see, Naruto have you ever done anything to your own seal or let anyone that you know of mess with it?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, not like anyone would want to touch me.."

That phrase jerked a cord in Sarutobi's heart, as he cleared his throat. "Well the seal is different than the copy I have, which means it's either changing which can happen, or something was done differently when it was placed on you." He pointed at the two different symbols, "This was meant to let you draw on it's chakra, however, what you have seems to split and refine the demons chakra into the base Spiritual and Physical energies. Sadly demons are much higher beings of pure energy, leaving them no true bodies."

"So they are mostly spiritual energy compressed with the loosest amount of physical to give them shape and control of the power." Naruto finished, just as he had read in the scrolls that were left in his den.

The hokage hid a cringe, as those were Kushina's exact words from so many years ago when she herself was dealing with controlling the beast chakra. "Exactly, The fact that you can use your chakra would be a miracle at all, but the seal connects it to your spiritual reserves instead of your Chakra reserves."

"So, that means I'll have to look up what could happen with that then..." He scrunched his nose as if something was just outside of his memory. " Well what about the medic test.. I mean I pretty much figured out that I was holding something the way the animals would react to me, and the Inuzuka did too. I smell just like a fox."

The hokage sighed, it was bound to happen and to be honest, it was best that it came out this way. " Let's do this now and get it out of the way if you think you can do it."

"Hai, I can.. I may not be the greatest but I can do enough to pass the test." Naruto puffed up proudly, as the Hokage laughed, summoning an ANBU to alert the Hospital to have an impartial examiner ready.

Once they reached the Hospital a Doctor was waiting on them, " Good morning Hokage-sama, I was informed that you had a Genin that wanted to test for a field medic." He looked at the blond with out giving away any feelings about him.

It was strange for Naruto, to have someone look at him neither with disgust or happiness."I'm Uzamaki Naruto, I wanted to see if I qualified for the program." He walked forward with the Hokage's hand on his shoulder.

The hokage smiled, "As with most I looked into the records to determine their value, and with his high level of control for his age, I would think he would be a perfect candidate. Along with his personal studies in anatomy and poisons."

Naruto fought back the blush from the praise of the Hokage, as the Doctor looked him over, "What's the highest level of Chakra control you have completed?"

Looking to the Hokage and getting a slight nod, "I can do the second level of the Water Elemental control, and I can do Chakra strings."

The Doctor thought it over, and with the Hokage there it was easier to believe, than if the boy himself just told him that. " Alright, if you say you can do that then I would like you to perform two medical jutsu. The Tenshi Palm, and a Diagnostic Jutsu that you know." Thinking he had the kid there.

Naruto smiled, and did the jutsu sealessly as it was designed to be done, it was simply converting your chakra into a neutral healing base. Most people thought they needed the hand seal to mold the chakra but after learning to mold chakra for elemental manipulation it was just as easy.

The doctor, looked over the control and found the jutsu to be even, and well formed if not still a bit rudimentary but far better than he had anticipated for a young teen to pull off. "Alright, now a diagnostic jutsu"

Naruto formed a half horse seal, as he decided to scan the Hokage as he was right there. It was a low surface scanning jutsu, which even if it went wrong the most they would feel is a tingle, but as he scanned, he raised a brow, and did another seal causing his hand to glow a bit more as he focused. "Everything looks fine but I don't know what's right here." He pointed at a spot just below Sarutobi's rib cage.

The Doctor surprised but now more intrigued decided to humor Naruto, and did the same level of scan, and searched the area not sensing anything but just to be sure used the strongest scan justu he knew, and was shocked to see the beginnings of Tenketsu Cancer. "Lord Hokage, Naruto, both of you come with me."

They followed the doctor into a more private room, with some equipment, "I appologize for the swiftness of my demands, but it seems one that Naruto has an affinity with Medic justu. Had I not done a deeper scan myself I would have though he was faking the whole thing." He motioned for them to sit down.

Naruto smiled but felt that something was wrong, as the Doctor continued. " The scans from both of us show that you are suffering from the early stages of Tenketsu cancer." The Doctor waited for any form or reaction.

Sarutobi, sighed knowing that he was getting older but that he was also sick wasn't something he had counted for. "I see, but I'm unfamiliar with what that is."

The Doctor nodded, "In it's advanced stages it makes molding chakra and even containing it very difficult. Including the natural levels need to live." He performed a Genjustu using the information from the scan. "This is what your tenketsu look like now, and this" he shifted the image to show the twisted and knotted forms." Is what it will look like in a few months, with out treatment."

He looked between Naruto and the Hokage, "If you allow me and with Naruto's help seeing that he has a more medical directed chakra we could reverse the effects and potentially giving you a few more years on your life."

Naruto instantly turned to look from the Doctor to the hokage, this was one of the only people in his life that showed they cared. He would be damned if he didn't do something to help him. " Jiji you're doing this or.. or I'll defect to Iwa." He stated firmly.

Sarutobi looked down at Naruto, at his words. To declare something like that to the Hokage no less would be immediate treason, but it was the reason behind it that broke at the Old mans heart. "I'll do it, as long as it's kept secret from the rest of the Village."

The Doctor nodded as did Naruto, before he began looking through several books and telling bits of information to Naruto on what he was to be doing, and drew a few seals that they would be using. It took nearly an hour between the three of them but it was finished. " Alright, I'll need you to lay here on the bed, while I perform the jutsu, Naruto. I'll need you to stand behind me to supply me with chakra. Just mold and convert it to Medical energy and I will direct it where to go."

Everyone moved into place, as The doctor began the treatment jutsu, and Naruto focused everything he had into helping His grandfather figure. The seal on his stomach began to glow, as his entire hand and arm began to shimmer and glow in a pure vibrant green color. Flowing like water along his arm and visibly through the doctor follow the path of the jutsu.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto focused on wanting to help heal the old man, pushing more and more of his will into the energy he was feeding to the doctor, causing the pale green glow to spread further along his arm and slowly covering his entire body.

The seal was glowing brighter as it continued to shift and twist. The Doctor wasn't prepared for the surge of Chakra to enter him, as he stumbled slightly from the force as he guided the power through the jutsu to heal their beloved Hokage.

Sarutobi, felt the chakra flow over and into him as it fought and purified the cancerous cells in his body. The fatigue and strain he had associated with just getting older began to fade. What seemed like mere seconds was nearly an hour of chakra and spiritual energy flowing between the three males, when Naruto collapsed in fatigue. Breaking the connection, and ending the jutsu.

The doctor stumbled, as he turned to catch the now sleeping boy, "I don't know what that was... I've never felt chakra like that even with other medics." He pondered out loud as he looked down at the whiskered boy in his arms.

The Hokage laughed slightly, "Naruto has always been something special," 'But even I noticed the difference, that wasn't chakra.' He kept the thought to himself. As the changes in the seal flashed across his mind.

"I want him to train here a while longer before I give him any certifications," 'That and I want to see what else this bloodline of his can do.' The doctor looked at the Hokage, " The Hospital and I will pay for a six month C rank mission, for his training. Less any equipment and supplies he uses during that time."

"I'll let him know, but I would like to keep the uniqueness of his healing affinity quiet until we know for sure the extent of it." Sarutobi mused, as he stood up from the table feeling years younger.

"I'll run some tests now and let you know the results, if it's truly a bloodline he may one day rival and surpass Tsunade." The doctor said as he drew a few samples of blood quickly and left them labeled only as subject A.

"That will be fine my boy, he will still have to train with his..."

"*yawn* S'alright Jij..I can do both no problem," He said as he stretched feeling just a little tired but fine. Though he rubbed the seal as it was still tingling against his skin.

/Elsewhere at the time of the Jutsu/

An older man with long spiky white hair was sitting on his haunches looking over a large scroll with a sealing array displayed over it, two ancient toads stood on either side of him. "I don't know if you should Jiraiya-kun..." The male toad said as he leaned on a staff.

"Pa, I just feel I have to open the seal more, he's young enough his coils will handle the excess chakra better and he can adapt to it." Jiraiya shook his head, "If we wait to much longer any adjustments might kill him."

The female looked between the other two, "Pa let him do what he feels is right, after all it's better than teaching the boy how to spy on women." She huffed as the other two sweat dropped.

"I'm not going to open it all the way but I'm going to just loosen the seal enough that it will continue to open wider as he pulls on it." He looked between them with a stern expression. "If he can absorb it before they start actively hunting him the better." With that said he placed his hands down on the seals and pushed some charka into them causing a few symbols to shift with his now turning hands. " There, I don't feel any evil or explosions of death so everything worked out."

/Back with Naruto/

The hokage saw the rubbing and arched a brow slightly, "Is there anything else we need to know?"

The doctor shook his head, "Other than I want Naruto to scan you daily for the next few weeks to make notes on the progress." He handed the Hokage some forms, "It would seem less obvious than you coming in here everyday for a check up. These are pretty self explanatory but I want one filled out for every scan."

The Hokage looked at Naruto, "Let's go back to my office and we can finish working out your missions and training with your team there." Both bowed to the doctor before leaving, making their way quickly to the Tower and into the old mans office.

Sarutobi flashed through a few seals and erected a privacy jutsu, "Naruto, let me see the seal again." Naruto lifted the shirt and it became obvious in a few glances to the Hokage as to what happened. 'He opened the seal more, he's the only one that could with the 'Key'.' "Well your seal is altering to accommodate your usage better."

Naruto scratched his head as he pulled his shirt back down, "I didn't know they could do that... I've only read about direct alteration and a control seal alteration." Looking down at his stomach, he pondered over that along with the strange feeling when it happened.

Little did either of them or Jiraiya know what that one event did. Yet very soon they would see for better or worse, the outcome of playing with a seal that was twice divine.

Several months had passed since Naruto started a more in depth training in Medic jutsu, finding that he really liked this so much more than fighting. So he again started sending the 'Super Clone' to his team training while he himself attended at the Hospital and continued to train on his own. Even his now required time with the Hokage had made him happy, as he continued to scan and with out saying anything using the mystic palm technique to take the strain out of the man aging body.

It was on one of these times that Sarutobi was paying more attention to what Naruto was doing, as he had started to notice that he woke up better, felt stronger, and even looked less old if that was possible. It was then he noticed that Naruto was sending waves of his healing energy into him during the scans. "Naruto have you noticed that you are pushing more of your unique healing chakra into my body when you do that?"

Naruto looked up a bit sheepishly, "Uhm... yea I have, I mean I just wanted you to be comfortable but I've been leaving that out of my reports. It's just...I don't want to loose you Jiji."

He couldn't help himself, Sarutobi reached out and pulled Naruto into a tight hug. "You are so much like your parents. I'll tell you the exact thing I told them. All things live and all things die, but it's the people who loved them that keep them alive in the hearts."

Naruto sniffled a little bit, After Jiji Anko and Iruka were the closest things he had to any type of family. "I know, but that doesn't make it easy I really only ever had you until Iruka and and Anko-nii-chan..."

"And I'm sure you will have more friends, and your own family someday if you work hard and trust your heart." He let the boy go and looked sadly at his deask, "Now how about you help me with some of this paperwork?"

Naruto laughed and with out thinking made another super clone, "Help Jiji with the paper work."

"Sure thing boss," the clone started filling papers into several stacks, leaving the Hokage to stare for a minute before he created a few shadow clones himself. " Naruto when did you learn the Shadow Clone?"

Spinning around, "Uhm...Anko taught it to me the day of team assignments, so I could send on there and train with her.. don't be mad at her, since it's not like Kakashi has been teaching any of us anything other than Sasuke." Naruto fumed a little bit, "I'm I could see if Sasuke had his stupid eyes working, but he doesn't and then there's Sakura.. she won't do anything other than coo after Sasuke.."

Sarutobi listened to Naruto rant, knowing that's how it was really going. The boy may have stayed under the radar with most of the villagers the past few years, but the Council still have their claws sunk into his life. Even with the laws in place to give Naruto a normal life it failed, parents telling their children to stay away from him, adults shunning or beating him. He was amazed at how gentle the boy turned out, and thankful.

"You will do fine, and once you finish your medic nin training I can send you with other teams on some missions when the need permits, and maybe out to some of the surrounding towns on your own." He looked at the form one of his clones was holding and smiled, "But for now, I will go a head and make you a Tokubetsu Genin, Since you are a Medi-nin."

Naruto had stopped ranting when Sarutobi started speaking, "You don't have to do that Jiji."

"I don't but I will, I reward my Ninja for their hard work." He smiled, "Plus, it will give us a reason to hide your bloodline."

Naruto turned to look at him strangely, "Blood line?"

"Yes, after you passed out, from helping heal my cancer. I had the doctor run a test on your blood to see if it was either from the seal or something different that gave your chakra a strange affinity to healing." The hokage pulled a file from his desk handing it to himself. " What the test show, and from my own intuition I would say that you inherited the Uzamaki bloodline with Water. Seeing as they are Descended from the Senju clan. But with the addition of the Kyuubi who isn't tied to an element as most Bijuu are I can only think that it did have a special ability, that merged with you and your bloodline."

Taking the lab reports from the Hokage Naruto looked over them seeing that he did have the anomaly for a kekkai genkai. With how many scrolls on water jutsu and techniques he had in the den, along with how easy they seemed he could see that but how would that twist into healing? "Jiji, how would that add a healing affinity or I guess a an actually Healing Chakra bloodline?"

Sitting down in his chair, he looked to the blond."Well, remember how we discovered how your seal splits the demons energy into physical and spiritual energy?" Naruto nodded before he continued. " The kyuubi is the strongest of the Bijuu, but unlike them it was more Youkai or demonic chakra than a physical body."

Naruto scrunched his brows, "So that means I'm getting more spiritual energy than physical so.."

"So, That means you have adapted to actually drawing on your spirit energy than your chakra." He rubbed his chin, " I would venture to guess you will eventually be unable to use chakra as you wouldn't be able to mix the energies together because of having such large reserves." Looking out the window, "However you are adapting to a degree, that you may only be able to use certain techniques, like Medical Jutsu and water Jutsu. But that's only a guess but after the Chunnin exams I'll have a good friend of mine look at your chakra and see what he thinks."

Naruto listened and felt a strange sense of loss since chakra is what made a ninja, but then he could still use jutsu they just might be different. He could deal with that, and the fact that meant he would be different even more was itching at the back of his mind, but he clamped down on that being sadly used to it. " Who are you talking about Jiji?"

Folding his fingers, "It's a Monk from the Fire Temple. He knows quite a bit about Spirit techniques and energy." In a very Solemn voice, "It's rare to be able to use that energy and only monks have focused in it enough to have created some techniques with it."

Naruto leaning forward as he looked over the reports, "Alright, As long as I can stay a Ninja.. since I want to be Hokage." He said.

Sarutobi smirked, "That you will, and because of your Bloodline with water, I feel safe giving you the Nidaimes scrolls. No one can know you have them, So find a safe place to hide them." As he stood and walked over to a picture wiping some blood on a seal causing a vault to open. He retrieved two large scrolls. Then handed them to Naruto.

He cradled the scrolls, "thank's Jiji." As his mind started going over all the cool and awesome jutsu he could learn from these scrolls. He would be an awesome ninja, and it would help him protect the few people he loved.

Months had passed as Naruto finished his first bit of training at the Hospital, training on his own, and working on all the scrolls he had secreted away. Having decided that if he was going to have the memories of the training and D-ranks he might as well do some now, and having realized they sucked just as bad as his clones remembered, he sighed as he and the rest of Team Dysfunctional er.. Seven stood in the missions office.

"Ugh.. Please not another D-rank mission... We need something more challenging." He muttered as Iruka began looking through the stacks.

When Sasuke spoke up, "The dobe is is right, I'm an Uchiha I refuse to do anymore of this pathetic missions." He glowered.

Kakashi was a bit worried about that choice, but then maybe this might be what brings them together. Even though he wondered who was teaching Naruto, since it seemed that his hopes for having a team like his were quickly fading. Sasuke was brooding and rather pathetic and repeated the same jutsu over and over, Sakura was well better off not being a Ninja in his mind but she was there to try and secure the Uchiha. Naruto wasn't even needing him.

That bit hurt the most in his heart, he felt that he was failing his Sensei by not being the one to teach Naruto, but the damn council.

Iruka began the sputter at the thought, until the Hokage spoke up. " I think that would be a good thing, as we do have an Escort mission to Wave. It's a C-rank there and back."

"We'll take it, "Naruto almost shouted a bit of his enthusiasm showing through. The hokage smiled it was a small treat for all the hard work Naruto had done, and if Wave was as bad as he had heard the Boy would definitely be of use.

The left except for Naruto, " Jiji you've had this mission for almost two weeks now.."

Sarutobi looked at him, " I know. But there are some things that don't sit right about Wave. I'm sending you because I want you to help establish ties with our Hospital and Wave. Seeing as most of our Doctors are not combat medics and the ones we have are already out on missions."

"Sure thing, Now to wake up the boss." Naruto popped into a cloud of smoke leaving the hokage laughing and Iruka stunned.

"Did he just..."

"Yes, he's been using them to train with his team so he could study for his Medic exams."

Team Seven and the drunken bridge builder traveled through the woods towards Wave, it was a stifled silence as Naruto didn't bother talking to anyone, rather his nose stuck in a scroll. Kakashi was in his little orange book, Sasuke brooding and Sakura looking between the three of them while Tazuna sipped from his jug of cheap sake.

It was later in the day when Sakura dropped back to walk next to Naruto, "What happened to you?"

The blond looked up, " What do you mean 'what happened?' "

"You used to be loud, obnoxious and stupid... Now you're all quiet and training so hard and some how being better than Sasuke."

Naruto laughed, "I've always been better than him." His blue eyes looking over into hers. " As for how it's because I trained everyday since I was five, I worked hard, and I did it so I could help people." Rolling his scroll up and placing it in his pocket, noticing Kakashi listening in. "I do this so I can protect others, and keep my precious people safe. Why are you doing this?"

She stared at him, "Why?" She thought about it. Well at first it was because she idolized Tsunade, and wanted to be a Kunoichi so badly, but now all she ever did was chase Sasuke. She didn't train like they did, she didn't do anything. "I don't know."

"That's not good enough. Fighting for yourself doesn't get you anywhere, doing this because you might want to be a ninja won't do it either." He sighed as he shook his head, "Until you have a real purpose that pushes you you will be nothing, worth nothing and have nothing." With that said he pulled his scroll back from his pocket and sped up leaving her behind.

Kakashi sighed, 'That was a little bleak, but he hit home.' He thought as he watched Sakura, he had hoped her to be the medic but Naruto's control was far beyond hers, and his training was the proof of that. "He's got a point, when you're ready to be a ninja I'll be ready to actually teach you."

The night grew as they made there camp, each doing what they were told. Even Tazuna seemed subdued, as he had overheard Naruto talking to Sakura. He couldn't understand what would make a boy that blunt. But with a silent meal they went to rest, taking turns at watch.

Morning came to a once again silent group, as the packed and left to continue on to wave. It was much later in the day, when Naruto noticed the silence went beyond just them, even the forest was quiet. Tucking his scroll away he pulled another one to read, yet this one wasn't words, it was several different seal tags.

The puddle in the middle of the road caught his attention, instantly knowing it wasn't water. Looking to see if anyone else noticed, only Kakashi seemed to slow down to be in the back. As they walked passed the puddle he 'accidentally' dropped some of his seal tags into it. Casuing Kakashi to raise his visible brow.

Naruto turned, and winked at Kakashi, "Kai." the to slips of paper, pulsed before the exploded in a flash of strong light. The sound of two voices crying out in pain, as the genjutsu was dispelled, leaving two men holding their eyes. To which Kakshi quickly chopped in the back of the neck before tying them up.

"Naruto how did you know?"

Rubbing the back of his head, "Well one it hasn't rained in like two weeks, two the animals were to quiet, and I sme-sensed them."

Kakashi caught the slip and decided to talk with him after they made camp, "I see well it seems your training is paying off. I'm glad one of my students is working hard." He eye smiled, sensing the small amount of killing intent leaking from Sasuke at the comment.

Naruto watched as Kakashi drug the two men off to 'question' them. Which apparently involved much screaming on their parts. Before he came back with a hard look in his eyes, "Tazuna-san we need to talk before we go any further." Leading the old man a distance away as they spoke.

Eventually coming back, "Alright, this is no longer a C-rank mission. High B bordering on A, we can go back now."

Naruto looked between the old man and Kakashi, "You can go back but, I am going." As he crossed his arms.

Sakura seemed torn, as Sasuke stepped forward, "If the idiots staying so am I." Causing the other three to look at him like he was talking about himself.

Which surprised Naruto as he noticed the incredulous look on Sakura's face, 'maybe there is some hope for her.' His thoughts were echoed by Kakashi. "It seems we are going on, now let's get there and do what we came to do."

Eventually the group reached the watery border of Wave, meeting a man with a boat. " Get in and be quiet." As he bowed to Tazuna, and looked at the foursome of Ninja.

The boat moved slowly along the surface of the water, a fine mist covering their presence as they landed on the other side. Looking around they motioned for Tazuna to lead the way from here. Following the man through the woods, it seemed they were home free, until Sasuke threw a kunai into the bushes, startling a white rabbit out of hidding.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at it before coming to the same conclusion as Sakura started yelling, "Sasuke you scared the poor thing." Scooping it into her arms. The faint whirring of a something passing through the air was heard by Naruto as he jumped and pulled Tazuna to the ground as Kakashi grabbed the other two.

A large sword was lodged in the tree where their heads would have been."Sharingan Kakashi, it's no wonder the Demon brothers never came back." A tall bald man, stood there with an open vest. The lower half of his face was cover with bandages and the a slashed Kiri headband rested around his neck.

Kakashi stood up slowly, as he noticed Naruto was looking around, more smelling around if it looked right. "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist..."

"It's good that you know who I am, not let me kill the old man and we can go our separate ways."

"Not going to happen, " Reaching up he lifted his headband revealing the single red eye with three tomoes swirling in it. "Stay back and guard Tazuna, I'll handle this."

"The sharingan already, I feel honored." He laughed as he pulled his sword from the tree, slinging it over his shoulder. Unleashing his killing intent, and Kakashi doing the same. That was enough to cause the three Gennin to shift, Sakura was frozen, as Naruto tensed. Sasuke on the other hand was reaching for his Kunai wanting it to end.

Naruto for his part was impartial to Sasuke's actions, yet the Medic in him forced his hand to reach out and stop him. " Pathetic, Uchiha. Killing intent to much for you?" His voice was flat, but it served to cut through to the Boys brain and let him focus to push through it.

Zabuza used the hidden mist jutsu, which made Naruto's lip twitch holding in some amusement. " Let me guess, There are eight points in the human body.." He quipped just as Zabuza started his speech. Both fading into the mist.

"What do you know about it runt," He said as he tried to sense the boy that took away his moment of fear.

"Enough to know that with out the mist...you'll fail." Naruto's voice coming from several points, "Especially against someone like me." As the mist seemed to rush past Everyone to a single point before vanishing into a scroll that he rolled up and tucked into his pocket. "But then paying attention to me cost you."

Naruto smirked as Kakashi came up behind Zabuza a Kunai to the man's throat. Only for him to laugh and fall into water. "A water clone?" Just as he felt, a sword cleave through Kakashi crumbled into dust.

The sounds of clashing metal and occasional moments of either Jounin staring at the other with crossed blades was all most could see, though Naruto's eyes kept flicking as he followed the motions. Watching them move closer to the water, curious.

It was when they stopped and Zabuza smirked that Naruto knew something was wrong. Just as the water flew up and surround Kakashi and Zabuza's hand. "Now to deal with the brats and the old man."

Naruto, twitched. "Sakura protect Tazuna... I'm getting our Sensei out of there." Sasuke look at him like he was a bug, before he snorted and took off running towards Zabuza. "Good I needed a distraction." Before he started running through hand seals.

While Sasuke continued to barrage Zabuza with shurriken and Fire jutsu, which honestly wasn't going to work out to well. Sakura watched Naruto moving quickly through seals, and was curious as to what jutsu needed so many, before he took off running to the water slamming his hands into it, "Uzamaki Secret style: Whirlpool Prison." Before he jumped back forcefully from the water

The water rippled as it shifted along the surface, seeking a chakra source strong enough to latch on to. It's not a difficult jutsu however the chances of it backfiring on you are very high. The jutsu was designed to latch onto a chakra source like a genjutsu, trapping them inside feeding of the chakra until it's gone.

Zabuza turned hearing the Jutsu to see it moving towards him. Surprised and shicked he jumped out of the way releasing Kakashi who did the same very quickly. "I thought that clan was dead."

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki," He looked at him his fingers glowing slightly with chakra.

"Then I'm going to have the honor of ending your cla.." He didn't get to finish as two needles pricked into his neck moments before Kakashi's blade would have pierced his back.

A person wearing a Hunter-nin's mask landed moments later, "Thank you for your assistance. I'll be returning him to Kiri." quickly vanishing.

Kakashi covered his eye, and Naruto scoffed. "I don't know about that... he's not dead." Causing everyone to look at him. " There's a pressure point in the neck that gives a false death trance. It's used in treating full body fractures or tenketsu damage. " He looked at them all before tossing two pills at Kakashi, "Not going to let you be laid up, with to short a time to train."

Taking the pills he nodded to the blond, "Tazuna let's get to your house and rest, we can discuss this tomorrow." feeling the affects of the pills taking over, one was a soldier pill the other was one he wasn't to familiar with, as most ninja didn't carry around chakra suppression pills. But the logic of both made sense, letting the pill trickle enough to give him some strength while his body recovered naturally.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose over a dilapidated house on the outskirts of an even more run down village. The after images of the once proud commercial village could still be seen in the vestiges of the flaked paint, the broken stalls and windows. However in that house sat seven people, Tazuna his daughter and grandson, and the whole of Team Seven.

"Now I agree with Naruto, about Zabuza. More because a Hunter nin kills, beheads and burns the body of their targets." Kakshi said feeling much better than he thought he would, after the exhaustion. "So, we have about a week before he's up to being able to fight." Looking between the three teens, "We are going to take that time to train you two up, leaving Naruto to guard Tazuna."

Sasuke sneered, "How does the Dobe get out of training, he needs it more than I ever would."

"He's ranked higher than you Sasuke, so that proves he's more skilled or do you question the Hokage and the Council's appointment?" Kakashi was terse with his words. "As it stands, he's the team leader after me. Now Sakura, Sasuke go outside and start stretching trust me you'll need it." Watching two of his team leave the house he turned to Naurto.

Naruto already having been up for several hours, had continued with his ritual of creating a super clone that he had sent out to the bridge already. "You want to talk about yesterday don't you?"

Kakashi nodded," That and as your sensei I need to know your skills, or else I can't plan anything."Staring at Naruto with his one revealed eye.

Naruto sighed, before he flashed through several seals creating a Privacy genjutsu. "First off I have heightened sight, hearing and smell around the same level as an Inuzuka, Courtesy of my mother and I assume the Kyuubi." He saw the moment of shock in Kakshi's eyes, registering it as not a bad thing but that he wasn't aware that he knew. "Yes I know have for a while now. I'm certified as a Field Medic, and a Hospital Medic. I'm well versed in Suiton techniques because of my affinity, and under certain orders I have been trained as an infiltration and Assassination specialist."

"Certain Orders?"

"Yes, you should well know Inu." He looked at him, "The way I was treated up until I was five when I 'vanished'. Since then I have been living in a place only the Hokage and one other know where that is." He sighed, "She decided to train me since then, I'm good but I'm still only a genin. It's not from any special treatment, or perks of what I hold. It's from hours of reading, training and honest hard work." He spoke stiffly, seeing as how he had fought quite literally to earn his skills.

Back in leaf, another shadow seemed to fall over two ninja clad in green, " There is another."

'He's so much like Sensei and Kushina,' he thought sadly, and yet there was pride there. "I am not questioning that. I just wanted to know," He sighed, " I may have my orders but that doesn't mean I'm still not going to teach you."

Naruto shook his head, "Don't worry about me right now. The other two need the attention more." He didn't want pitty, which is what it felt like at the moment.

"Ma, true what would you suggest?"

He looked thoughtful, "Well Sakura needs to build her endurance and reserves, so Tree climbing and water walking." He put his hand in the table and gave a very feral grin, " Sasuke.. well he needs to either get that stick ripped out of his ass or one put there."

Kakashi choked on his tea, " Naruto!"

"Hehe what? Everyone was thinking it, I just have the balls to say it." Flashing a small smile, "but seriously, he needs something other than ninjutsu... taijutsu maybe."

Thinking it over after the mild shock of hearing more than likely the exact same think that Kushina would have said, he had to agree. "I'm guessing Sakura should start learning some Genjutsu too then seeing as it's not on your list or Sasuke's?"

Naruto nodded, he didn't need genjutsu, nor did he really have time for it considering his other areas of study. "Yea, and maybe find her a fighting style other than the basic academy."

"Well what are you going to be doing?"

"I've been ordered to help in the clinic or start one, on top of my regular duties." He looked to Tsunami, who nodded. "So I will be taking care of both guarding Tazuna and working in the clinic."

Kakashi wondered how the boy was going to pull off both of these, "Exactly how?"

Smirking, "Oh it's a technique that I was taught, so I could keep up in my studies and training."

'You're not going to tell me are you?"

" If you haven't noticed in almost a year why should I tell you?" His eyes twinkling with deviousness.

Kakashi's eye widened, " who taught you and how long have you been using the Kage Bunshin."

"Special orders," he winked, "and since the day of the bell test. Actually that was my clone."

Falling out of the chair, Kakashi was confused. "That bunshin shouldn't have been able to take more than one hit."

"Really?" Naruto seemed confused, "I can actually make two now, almost three. They just take about an hour in between."

Tilting his head, "Naruto, how much Chakra are you putting into them?"

"Oh all of it, like I was told. I just need about an hours nap afterwards and I'm fine." Spoken like it was nothing. "I barely even register then dispelling anymore, just being a little tired most of the time, though if they didn't use much of the chakra the rush is pretty amazing."

"That jutsu is suppose to split your chakra in half between you and the clone, or evenly among you and multiple clones." He sat back into the chair, "Show me the hand seals you are using."

Naruto nodded and slowly went through them, to which Kakashi noticed a different seal added, an extra Hebi. "You have an extra seal."

"I know, it's a variant. I didn't want to become Dependant on them," Not that he knew that when he learned the jutsu. But, he decided to stick with just the one. "Now if Tsunami-san would show me where the clinic is, since I am already at the bridge."

Once they reached the clinic, Naruto did everything he could not to cringe, " Give me about two hours, then start sending people in. Children, Women and Elderly first unless it's a severe injury."

She nodded, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Let me look through my supplies and what's already here, but I think I should be fine." As he started pulling sealing scrolls from his jacket, all of them blue containing various medical supplies.

She smiled as she left, leaving Naruto, unpacking and cleaning everything. He looked around, before he pulled out the scroll that he had sealed the mist in. looking at the seal he added a few minor ones to cause the release to be contained in a stream, as well as super heating it before he activated the seal, pointing it away from himself.

The now searing steam, was scouring the various surfaces leaving them, clean and sterile if still not the best looking. "Well, I have a feeling I'm going to be in for a long day..." The determined smile on his face cut the gloom that most people were feeling.

Once he started tending to the people of Wave, no matter how bitter, scared or depressed they were all of them left with a small smile and a bit of hope. At the end of the day, Tsunami came in to find him fast asleep his face stuck in a pile of paper work, the faint snoring brought a smile to her face. "You're such an amazing young man." She slowly lifted his head up and slid a folded blanket under it before draping another around his shoulders. Placing a soft kiss on the top of his head she turned off the lights.

This routine continued for several days, as from sun up to sun down Naruto worked at the clinic, and clone guarded the bridge. While Sasuke and Sakura were driven to the limits by Kakashi. All four ninja crawled/stumbled in to Tazuna's every night, to enjoy a warm meal and some rest.

"I don't see why you are trying so hard, Gato's going to kill you anyways." Tazuna's grandson shouted finally having enough.

"Inari, be quiet." his mother scolded him as she looked apologetically to their guests.

Naruto looked up, "With that attitude you're right. But we don't have that, we know we are going to win. Because We're fighting to help others."

"You don't know what it's like, you haven't dealt with anything this bad." He shouted.

Now Naruto wasn't one to lose his temper, but something cause a snap inside him. Everyone felt the shift instantly, as if a massive weight pressed against them, "I don't know? Try being beaten daily, hated and despised by everyone. Having toe hear parents tell their children to stay away from you. Having people try to kill you on your birthday not having any clue when you next meal was going to be...Not having any family or friends... Then you can tell me I don't know." Each word he spoke caused the pressure to grow, the feelings of of those memories seeming to press themselves upon those around him just as heavily as the unknown force.

Slamming his hand down on the table he left the room. " Was it really that bad?" Tsunami asked, after seeing how gentle and caring the boys was.

Kakashi looked down at the table, "That was sadly only the edited version. It was much..much worse until he turned five." His one eye looking up into hers and catching that of everyones they could see a true sadness. "From the time he was born until five, he had two to three assassination attempts a week, beaten almost daily for any length of time..."

Tsunami, and Sakura both had tears in their eyes, one as a mother the other as one that was told these things. Sasuke seemed interested. 'How can he still be happy after all of that if any of it's true.' But even he couldn't lie to himself, having been told by his father to stay away from the boy.

Sasuke got up and walked away, disregarding the looks given to him by the others. He had quite a bit to think about. Wandering out into the woods surrounding the house he sat there trying to figure out the anomaly that was Naruto. 'I don't understand it, his life is/was worse than mine. How is he so much better than me. I train everyday I work on my jutsu..' He thought as he glared at a tree, angry that some one is surpassing him, angry that he's weak that he's failing his family.

He thought back to the fight with Zabuza, how Naruto didn't seem affected at all by the killing intent. How he had called him pathetic. "Damn it Naruto.. How are you stronger than me!" Launching his fist into a tree, feeling it and his hand crack.

"Never said I was," as he dropped from the tree standing a few feet away from Sasuke.

"Bull Shit!" He fumed, "You're always showing off, 'Look at me I'm a medic Nin, ' or 'Oh wow I just stole your Mist Zabuza' come on."He mocked.

" You think I just woke up being able to do all of that?" He moved closer, "Hell fucking no. I have busted my ass day and night since I was five. Training, practicing reading theory scrolls, jutsu scrolls studying anatomy, poisons, everything I can do now is because I busted my ass for it." Getting into Sasuke's face, mere inches apart. "Now what have you done Mr. Almighty I'm-the-last-fucking-Uchiha? What have you actually earned from your own hard work?"

Sasuke flinched, at the harsh biting words, No one ever spoke to him like that. "I.."

"I what? Demanded to be taught something? I had it handed to me because of my name and some doujutsu you haven't even unlocked?"

"What about you? Where did you get the scrolls to learn all that? Hmm.. Who gave you those?"

Naruto's eye twitched, "They were my mother's." The air around them grew cold. "You're not the only one that is the last of their Clan. At least all your crap is in that shit hole of a Compound. My family's scrolls have been scattered or destroyed... I only have a little bit of what my clan was. Yet, here I am no different than you yet you get praised, and everything handed to you while I have to scrounge and practically fight for everything." Spit flying from his mouth, Energy seemed to flow off of him nearly visible as it pushed against everything

Sasuke wanted to curl up and cry, as he felt the force coming from Naruto, all the pain, anguish and longing. The emotions playing across the other boys blues eyes cracked the Uchiha's grasp on his emotions. "What do you know? I have to avenge my clan, I need that power."

Naruto's hand snapped as he cracked it across Sasuke's face, "That's why you're weak and does nothing but destroy more lives. You've been given a chance to rebuild your clan, correct things that made them weak, that you don't like about your clan. Yet all you do is waste your time and energy trying to slay one person, a person that spared your life. Have you ever thought there was a reason to why he killed them? Maybe there's a reason why you lived while they died. Your a Ninja for Kami's sake damn it. Nothing is ever what it appears like."

Holding his cheek with his hands, trying to take the sting and burn out of it, Naruto's words crashing into him breaking more and more into The bare truth that he was hiding from himself. "It doesn't matter your just some idiot form a forgotten clan."

"At least I'm not a fucking bastard from a clan that killed itself." Naruto yelled, back with a burst of energy sending Sasuke flying into a tree. Spitting on the ground near the Uchiha he turned and left, and with it the pressure.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Now I do appreciate reviews.. :D *hint hint* If there's anything you want to see i.e. more training scenes or anything let me know.. I just find them troublesome .. to borrow the word. But I'll add them in if you think Naruto is just making power appear from nowhere. But hold on to your seats Cause once the Exams start is when it really starts having fun. :D

Now ONTO THE STORY

The woods were as silent as a tomb, while Naruto made his way back to Tazuna's house. To find everyone awake as he walked through the door, Sakura and the family all seemed to be shaken up pretty badly about something. While Kakashi looked at him strangely, "What?"

The one eyed Jounin, stood up, "Naruto did you kill him?"

"Kill who?"

"Sasuke.." Kakashi asked the hint of worry in his voice.

"Haha, no. I yelled at him a lot and I hit him but I didn't kill him."

"We felt the power you used." kakashi motioned to indicate everyone in the house. Even as Naruto looked at each of them.

A confused but sad smile was on his face, "I didn't use anything. Hell I didn't even use any killing intent." Naruto was confused. Sure he had argued and yelled with the Teme, but that was it. No jutsu, not even chakra enhanced punches.

With his one visible eye Kakashi, looked into Naruto's but he couldn't find the boy lying. He didn't not want to believe him, but his instincts as a Ninja screamed that he did, but at the same time everything else was screaming he didn't.

Naruto just shrugged and went up to the room he was staying and and went to sleep, leaving the rest of them to wait and wonder if he was really telling the truth or not. The next thing he heard was being woken up for breakfast, the sun already much higher in the sky that he was used to seeing in the morning.

Getting dressed and coming downstairs he found Tsumei in the kitchen, "Good morning Naruto," She smiled setting a plate of food on the table for him. "Kakashi decided you deserved to sleep in after everything, so he took Sakura and Sasuke to guard the bridge with my Father."

"Alright, " He smiled as he started eating.

Though it wasn't meant to be as the door was kicked open to reveal two surly men, swords already drawn. " Get the woman and the brat."

Naruto flashed as he appeared between the two thugs, one hand on each of their chests, "I don't think so, but if you would be nice enough to save a spot in hell for Gato, he will be joining you shortly." Twisting his hand, the two fell to the ground dead. The faint glow of chakra on his fingers the only indication that he had done anything.

He turned around, " Get Inari, and yourself to the clinic and take as many villagers as you can." Before he ran out the door, "Don't worry." He pushed himself to reach the bridge in time.

Meanwhile at the bridge, it was like any other day until they reached the bridge, the metalic smell of blood and the sight of dismembered bodies and shards of bone littered the unfinished bridge. Sasuke cringed as memories of his own family flickered in his mind. Kakashi stood at the ready, while Sakura proceeded to vomit.

"Where's the blond brat?" As he landed on the bridge with the masked Nin.

"We don't need him to beat you, "Sasuke yelled out. The anger from the night before sitting just below the surface, along with the revisited memories of the massacre of his family._ 'That's why you're weak and pathetic. Vengeance does nothing but destroy more lives. You've been given a chance...'_ Naruto's words cut through him, as the present and his past meshed up for one moment. 'Was it vengeance that destroyed my family... I need to know.'

"Haku you take care of the boy, I'll handle Kakashi." Which was very close to what Kakashi had said, though he left Sakura to guard Tazuna. As they ran at each other, the mist started to roll in covering both fights from the other, yet flashes of Sasuke and the masked nin could be seen from where Sakura stood.

With Sasuke, "I'm sorry I must kill you, but Zabuza has ordered me too." The near emotionless voice seemed to catch him off guard, it sounded so much like Itachi that night.

"You're sorry you don't even know if you can kill me," he paused drawing a kunai, "but I'm not going to let that happen." Rushing at the masked Nin, they began the fight of clashing weapons and dodging against the other. The masked one's speed was superior and Sauske was noticing as they went. "Great Fireball," he called out flashing through seals, watching as the other quickly dodged.

"If that is how you wish to die," Holding one hand up they began going through seals, "Demonic Ice Mirror Prison." Causing a dome of mirrors to form out of the mist surrounding them both. " Your fate has been sealed, and for that I am sorry." As the Nin stepped backwards into the Mirror behind them, only to appear in all of them. From that point it was flashes as the masked Nin appeared and vanished leaving marks and needles sticking to the Uchiha.

Zabuza and Kakashi's fight however was more even, as they met swing for swing zanbatou against Kunai. Leaving Sakura to watch as her 'Sasuke-kun' was being beaten. She warred with herself part of her wanted to rush over there and save him do anything for him, while the small part of her that was a ninja demanded to stay put.

That part of her lost, as she broke into a run, seeing the flash of hundreds of senbon she dove into the dome, feeling them pierce into her, her body slamming into the ground and skidding along the wet stones into one of the mirrors. A resounding crack echoed between the two that were fighting as they both looked at the limp form of Sakura laying on the ground.

"Hn," taking the Opportunity Sasuke lashed out at the other Nin, knocking the mask of and leaving a gash on her/his cheek. Even with out the mask he couldn't tell the difference, yet he noticed everything seemed slower or he was moving faster.

That was what Naruto arrived to, "Tazuna-san are you alright?"

"Yea I don't think she is though." He pointed to Sakura laying on the ground.

"Great, " Making a few clones, "You guys guard Tazuna and take him to the clinic with the others." Looking at the old man, " Go with them, if anything happens one of them will dispel letting me know." Dropping into stance, he started flashing through seals, "Let's hope I learned that jutsu right." As he watched the battles, and focused his energy. "Forbidden Water Style: Will of the Sea God."

At first nothing happened, until Naruto fell down onto one knee, looking pale as his energy flowed from him like water through a sieve. The strain showing on his face as he pushed himself to stand up shakily, "Disperse." He placed his hands together infront of him pulling them apart, watching as the Mist rippled and flowed away from the bridge, the water below as well leaving only bare land and the bridge to be seen around it.

Even the Mirrors wavered and bent, as the water that made them up tried to obey him, causing The Nin to stumble as their chakra fought for control. The energy pouring from Naruto made his hair and clothes shift as if in a strong breeze, wave after wave rippled from him as he pushed more and more into the jutsu trying to cause the ice to shatter, even as he kept the water and mist back. Translucent images of white tails flickered behind him as he forced more into it until the sound of shattered glass echoed across the bridge, the mirrors falling into shards.

All four ninja turned to look at Naruto, feeling the energy coming from him. His cerulean eyes glowing with that power. The seal had burned through his clothes glowing a bright white and blue, thrumming in time with the pulses of energy.

At the other end of the bridge, Gato and his small army appeared. " Seems like you failed again. Some demon you are Zabuza couldn't even kill of a bunch of kids." The fat greasy man said, "Kill them all."

The men took off running across the bridge, not seeing what the other four saw.

Naruto, looked between the four of them. " Get behind me if you want to live." The strain echoing through his voice, Kakashi took one look at Zabuza and took off running, as Sasuke grabbed Sakura and did the same. The younger nin as well, seeing all of this Zabuza too ran in that direction.

Naruto smiled tiredly, as he swung his arms from his side up into the air, before he brought them down in front of himself clapping his hands together. The water that once flowed under and around thee bridge rose to his command and came rushing in in high waves from either side. Crashing down onto the bridge and washing the men away, dragging them to the bottom, along with the blood and remains of the workers that had perished.

"Your hold over this country has broken, Gato." He said taking one tired step at a time forward. "Your soul is twisted and destroyed beyond salvation I pity you." Making a motion tendrils of water obeyed coming up and wrapping around Gato as he pulled him towards him. Leveling a fist that cracked into the mans face as the water flung him into. Naruto dropped to one knee next to the man, Looking over his shoulder, he smiled before he passed out.

It was a few days before Naruto woke up to the bright light of the sun filtering into his room, a soft hand laying on his forehead. "It's good to see you awake Naruto-sama. I will tell the others." Looking up he caught the appearance of the masked Nin that had been at the bridge, leaving through the door. That only moments later was filled by Kakshi, Zabuza, Tsumei, Inari, Tazuna and the other Nin.

"How long was I out?" He laughed lightly as he pulled himself to sit up in the bed, his entire body sore inside and out, causing him to wince a little.

Kakashi shook his head, "Three days, and according to Haku we need to get you to a hospital soon." He looked to the other Nin. "What ever it is you did, you shattered your coils, They are fixing themselves but need to be monitored and worked on by a Medic, and you can't do it yourself since you can't mold chakra right now."

Naruto listened knowing that it was true. "Alright I should have about four days before any threat of permanent damage is done. What about these two?" He looked between Zabuza and Haku.

"They've agreed to come back to Konoha," the one eyed sensei said.

"I'm tired of running, and my dream for Kiri isn't realistic right now." Zabuza said as he put his hand on Haku's shoulder. "And I want my son to have a chance at being a true Ninja, not the mockery I've become."

Naruto smiled, one of his fox like smiles. "Jiji would go for it, but the council would probably through a fit, and try to get Haku into the CRA." He pushed himself up on the bed gingerly.

Haku looked confused, and Zabuza did as well. So Kakashi decided to explain. "Konoha considers Bloodlines Precious and will attempt to ensure 'procreation' through any means."

Zabuza nodded as he understood, the hidden meaning. " So they turn him into a breeding Stallion."

Naruto smirked, "Well they would if he wasn't already part of a clan."

"What are you getting at Naruto?" Kakashi was curious.

"In my clan scrolls I found a seal that was used for when outsiders married into the clan. It transferred a weaker version of the bloodlines to ensure the children were born with them." He pointed to his coat, which Kakashi handed to him. Letting him pull out a journal.

" There was two versions. One was just to transfer the Uzamaki bloodlines into the spouse so that the children would have the bloodline. The other was for when the outsider had a bloodline as well ensuring both were passed to the child." He opened the journal the the pages containing the seals. "From what I've read it's what caused the boil release to become a bloodline."

"So it would make who ever was sealed an Uzamaki then?" Zabuza asked knowing he could see the possibilities, as well as why the stories of the clan being a bit mythical but if the seal worked like that it would explain quite a bit. Also it would explain why Kiri despised bloodlines like they had.

Naruto nodded, " The only thing is the slight physical changes, to assume the visual traits of the clan."

Looking at Haku, Zabuza raised a brow in question, "It's up to you kid."

"I would be honored, but only if Zabuza-sama agrees to take the seal as well." The young man said.

The room was silent for a moment after that, as they all seemed to wait on Zabuza to answer the unspoken question. "What the hell, but just cause your the 'clan head' don't expect me to take orders from you brat."

Naruto laughed, "Well technically, until I become Chunnin I can't hold that title, and it would make you acting Head until that time." Causing Zabuza's jaw to drop. It was one thing to give up being who he was but to suddenly gain a position of authority in a new village was something else.

"Do it, I have a feeling this is going to be fun." The ferral grin that crossed his face made everyone laugh and in their future village several older men and women feel as if death had just crawled up their back.

"I'll do Haku's first that way both bloodlines pass to you." He motioned for Haku to take of his shirt as he pulled a sealed scroll from his coat and undid the ink and brush, having Haku bit his thumb mixing his blood in the ink. Then drawing a seal on the palm of his own hand in the ink before he drew another onto Haku's chest.

"Now, Do you forsake all other clans, and ties of loyalty to join the Uzamaki clan?" Naruto asked, as Haku nodded yes. Naruto slashed his unmarked hand letting the blood pool before he placed it over the seal on Haku, then placed the hand with the seal on top of that one. Summoning his Energy and willing it to the seals. "Let the bond of blood, the bond of brothers unite us as one clan." Both were covered in soft blue green light as the seals activated pulling from each of them to bond them as family.

The first change they saw as the chakra faded was Naruto's hair was darker, more like liquid gold than sun kissed blond. Though it was Kakashi who gasped as Haku's hair turned the deep red shade that was the same as Naruto's mother's, along with the same cerulean blue eyes. The seals however weren't visible, and caused him to title his head.

"It's a blood seal Sensei, it's as much part of us as our skin now there's no way to undo it them or break them." He looked over to Zabuza who walked towards him. "Now i'll use the other seal on you you'll get a very weak version of mine and Haku's bloodlines. So at most it should just strengthen you affinity to water, and perhaps a small wind affinity. Along with my unique bloodline with Medical Chakra."

Going through the same pattern only it was his blood now mixed in the ink he drew a seal that was slightly different from the last. Repeating the words that he had with Haku getting a terse yes from Zabuza, he summoned his energy again. Casting them in the sea foam blue light of his energy once more. Nothing changed much though Naruto's hair again took on a tinted shade, revealing a light red hue among the golden locks. Zabuza however was now glowing as his skins darkened to a tone a few shades lighted than Naruto's bronze. Yet it was the rapidly growing hair the shade of blood that caught them all until he turned to face them, with blue eyes and perfectly normal teeth.

Naruto sagged back into the bed, "Welcome to the family Haku and Zabuza Uzamaki." The fox like grin spread across his face before he fell asleep the strain of even summoning his energy enough to put him back to sleep with out his pathways to direct it. The untamed chakra and his own massive spiritual energy flowing wild may have had a few side affects that even he wasn't aware of.

His body trying to rebuild his chakra pathways now had foreign bloodlines mingling with his, to weak to force them down he instead incorporated them to his own in an attempt to stabilize his errant chakra..

The other's unaware of these changes, looked at the sleeping blond, "Well I suggest we leave now, it'll be less strain on him and if we're lucky he'll sleep through meeting Guy." Given the looks of curiosity he gave in, "He's know as the Green Beast of Konoha." To which Zabuza shuddered.

"I know of him, and his unique beliefs. Some years ago a few nin I worked with had faced him, any reference to the word youth will send them into seizures."

"That's about right." Kakashi sighed as he dressed Naruto in his jacket, before he started to pick him up Zabuza did so instead, giving him a look.

"Might as well start looking after my family."

It wasn't long before the remainder of the group took up running, bursting their chakra to increase their speed through the trees. All was silent as they made their way through the forest until they found the camp set up buy Guy and his team ten.

Sitting around a campfire, were a man dressed in green spandex and a comical bowl cut with massive eyebrows. Next to him was a mini-clone along with a girl polishing a sword, her hair done up on buns. The last was a pale young man with lavender eyes, and straight black hair the veins around his eyes bulging slightly. "Our objective has arrived Guy-sensei."

"Ah the power of youth has sped your rival Kakashi," Guy turned to look at them. "And who are these other two with you?"

Zabuza shifted his hold on Naruto, almost using him as a shield against the eyebrows. "I'm Zabuza Uzamaki, and this is my son Haku." He stated, though the rest was a bit tense as he spoke. "Naruto-sama discovered us while in wave and is bringing us back to Konoha to re-establish his clan."

The Hyuga stood and looked at them, " Their chakra and kekkei genkai are all matching, what they say. Though we were not informed that Uzamaki-san was in this bad of shape." He titled his head as he observed the shards of the blonds chakra network, with a frown. "Fate has seen to preserve his tenketsu in place, with care he will recover."

There was a silent sigh from the group, minus Sasuke of course. "His estimates were four days max with out care and he wouldn't be able to use chakra again." Kakashi said, "It's why we sent for your team Guy, perhaps you could get him back in time." As he pulled an orange book from his pocket.

Of course guy instantly fell into his 'Nice Guy' pose, "Of course my Eternal Rival! I my team and I will show you the true power of youth and get Naruto-san back to Konoha in two days!" His voice booming, "If we fail to do this I will run five hundred laps around the village, should I fail to do that I will do ten-thousand push-ups with my pinky's."

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Did you say something Guy?"

The clone started to shed tears as Guy face vaulted, " damn you Kakashi and your hip ways, I will show you how the power of youth Prevails." The strange shimmer of a sunset on a beach began to appear, all in attendance minus Lee shuddered.

Kakashi leaned into the sleeping Naruto, "If you start preaching about Youth when we get back, I'll chidori you." The small blond shivered but a small smirk grew on his sleeping features. Zabuza handed Naruto off to Guy Trying not to touch the tainted Green Spandex of un-holy youth.

Once they were arranged the team took off with a speed that shocked Zabuza."You weren't kidding when you said they were the fastest, and they're only Gennin." He shook his head in disbelief.

It was a week later when Naruto opened his eyes, feeling the stiffness of not moving for several days, "Ugh.. now I know what a zombie feels like." Stretching slightly in the bed feeling his muscles and joints crack and pop.

"hehe. It's good to see you awake Naruto-kun." The rasped old voice of Sarutobi spoke. "And now that you're awake I can find out what you used to have such interesting affects on your chakra system." The seriousness in his voice wasn't lost on the freshly woken blond. "The tests show some interesting developments, Like your pathways being enlarged, another bloodline mysteriously appearing and a special Chakra reserve full of Suiton chakra."

Naruto peeled open his eyes, and stiffly pulled himself up to a sitting position, " I shouldn't have gotten the bloodline." The questioning tone obvious as he started to think over what happened.

"What do you mean.. never mind start at the beginning." The Hokage said as he shook his head.

"Well, I used the Will of the Sea God Technique." He looked down at his hands, "That's what shattered my pathways."

The hokage hmm'd as he rubbed his chin, "I see so you managed to awaken your bloodline fully then."

"Then I.. wait what do you mean fully awakened?"

Laughing, "Oh that's simple. Hashirama didn't need jutsu to control water, because he had the secondary reserve like you have developed that allowed him to create and control water. The use of Jutsu only furthered his strength with it." Though he turned serious once more. " However returning with two more Uzamaki, both bearing the bloodline, and another one. Along with one of them strangely looking like a Kiri missing Nin, and one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Has me curious as to exactly what happened. Since Kakashi has seen fit not to answer my questions, stating 'It was a privilege to bare witness to a Clan Secret.' "

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and chuckled a little bit though it was nervously. " I'm restoring my clan. Just not the way the council wanted." He spoke softly. " By Clan law, and the ones of this village Haku and Zabuza Uzamaki are blood members of my clan, How and why are Clan secrets." He smiled mischievously.

The Hokage, flashed through a few seals knowing that smile, as he created a privacy jutsu. "Alright, Naruto how what and why?"

Naruto laughed, the Hokage was a like a kid sometimes. "It's an Uzamaki Clan seal. It's orignal use was to stem the need for inbreeding to keep the bloodlines strong.' He sighed, "It transfers blood and the bloodline to the intended, in an unawakened state so that any children will be born with the bloodline. But should a spouse already have a bloodline that would work with the clan kekkei genkai, we would use another seal that would transfer it to the Uzamaki in a dormant state that way again the children would be born with both or a merger of the two."

The hokage was silently listening, and part of him was glad that it was a lost jutsu or seal. Knowing his former student he would love to get his hands on a seal like that. " I see, well given your unique status the bloodline isn't dormant. Whatever it is."

"It's the Hyuton bloodline." Naruto said, "Haku was the last of his Clan, and instead of subjecting him to our Bloodline Craze I brought him in along with Zabuza." Here Naruto smirked, "Which I am assuming you gave him Jounin Status?" The hokage nodded. "Then as Clan Heir I appoint him as the Council Representative of the Uzamaki Clan until I become of age." Rubbing the back of his head laughing slightly, "Though I don't think we have a compound yet or anything here do we?"

Here the Hokage smiled, and started laughing as across the village the Anti-Naruto league all sneezed as they felt another chill climb up there back. "Actually because of the relation between Senju and Uzamaki, we do have Clan grounds for you. Not to far from the Senju Compound. Along with reactivating your assets that were in trust of the Senju clan." Here a busty blond woman sneezed in a bar, knocking the dice to six, winning.

"Uhm, what about the team, with Sakura's..." Naruto didn't want to say it but even if she was a practically worthless ninja she was still a decent person.

"There are a few genin that don't have teams due to death and injury and have been on a waiting list, and with your teams setup she's already been placed, and sine Kakashi left this form for the Chunnin exams I am guessing he approves or the council is pushing for Sasuke to be passed." The hokage said as he pointed to the form on the table. " But as for your clan, we will be bringing your bloodlines to the council, both the Hyouton and Suiton however your natural adaption to healing Chakra we will wait on since it might be a new bloodline."

Naruto nodded, as he thought over all that he had just done, and part of him knew there would be back lash for some of these actions. "As for how they became Uzamaki, they are descendants from a branch clan, that escaped the destruction."

"Good idea, Though I would keep the use of that seal low until you and your 'cousins' start taking wives." The old man stood up, "And just so you know the cancer is officially gone, and with your adept treatment along with the reports from Wave from the clinic and your treatment there, feel that you are fully capable of full Med-Nin status. Because of that, completion of the exams or not you will be promoted to Chunnin. It's already been filed and signed just the promotion date is set for after the exams." Heading for the door and canceling the jutsu, "Take it easy with Chakra usage for the next three days but other than that you've been discharged today."


End file.
